A witch in time: the girl who could save them all
by lvanelk
Summary: during a walk in the woods Snow sees a girl just outside of storybrooke. snow decides to take the girl to her place. why does the girls look so familiar to snow and why is the girl so mean and towards Emma. Meanwhile Regina suffers from nightmares ever since she and Emma deactivated the diamond... but all of that seems noting compared to the storm that about to come.
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic ever... it is even the first thing i have ever wrote in my entire life. English is not my first language . any mistakes are mine. i do not own any of the characters. **

**prologue**

Annie Cameron was a 42 year old widow. She and her husband Patrick lived in a cottage near the Trollbridge. Her husband died a few months ago when he fought of some trolls nearby the Troll bridge. Her husband always took good care of her. But now everything was gone.. Her husband made a deal to Rumpelstiltskin many years before he met Annie. And after her husband died Rumpelstiltskin demanded that Annie would leave the house within 6 months. Tomorrow it would be the last day in her house before she has to give it back to Rumpelstiltskin What the deal was Annie never knew. Annie and Patrick never had kids together even though she wanted them so badly.

Annie woke up that morning hearing something she never heard in her life. The sound came from outside. she opened The door and saw a baby was wrapped in a purple blanket. there was a note attached to the blanket

_Dear miss Cameron._

_Please take good care of my precious granddaughter. her mother has passed away and I am in no good condition to take care of her. from some sources in the enchanted forest I have heard that u lost your husband a few months ago. Please see this as a opportunity to be happy again. Her Name is Elisabeth. Don't worry you can't afford to give her the life she needs. On the bottom of this basket there is a key to your new house. it will be a house just nearby the castle of sir Maurice. visit him and he will help you._

_I trust you to treat her with love and respect._

**_ reviews are very welcome... i try to upload a chapter every 2 weeks. maybe once a week if have enough time. first chapter will be uploaded within 2 days xx._**


	2. Chapter 1

**:Disclaimer... I do not own any of these characters. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy reading. **

**Chapter 1. **

Emma suddenly woke up. She heard strange noises coming from downstairs. She looked at the clock 5.55 AM. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON DOWNSTAIRS. Emma put her feet on the ground and stood up from the bed. ''Hell that floor is cold'' Emma whispered. Why was it always so cold on her room? Even in the summer it always felt like it was freezing in there. She walked towards her drawer and put on some socks and picked up the bathrobe which was hanging on her chair. She slowly walked towards the stairs and looked down. She saw snow getting dressed up.

''Snow''. Emma asked as she walked down the stairs. ''What the hell it six AM. Its Saturday''. Emma's eyes were still half closed. Emma had been answering phone calls all week long ever since Tamara and Greg escaped to Neverland. you would think that at the end of the week it would have over. but it only got worse. the phone kept ringing last night.

''I didn't know you had plans today. Don't say you are going camping in the woods with guys. They said this was supposed to be a weekend for only guys.'' Emma asked snow who was packing her bag.

''I'm just going to hike in the woods for some time and think about everything that happened last week. It has been quite an impact on me Emma. We almost lost Henry. How late did you come home last night'' snow asked Emma who sat down at the table supporting her head with her elbow from preventing she would fall asleep again. ''1 am for god sakes. Can you believe it.''Emma sighed.

''I am really worried about Regina. Have u seen Regina ever since the diamond was deactivated. I know I've always said I saw something good in Regina, but somehow the look in her eyes when you bounded your magic together was really frightening me''. Snow now sat on her bed as she put on her walking shoes. Snow wore dark-blue trousers and a beige sweater.

"What the hell are you talking about''. Emma said. 'she sacrificed her own life for all of us. Henry trusts her. I trust her can you believe it even Charming kind of trust her'. Emma started picking her nails while the anger inside her grew. ''You were always the one who saw something good inside Regina and now u are telling me you don't trust her'' Emma said as her voice became louder and louder. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH SNOW? SHE HAS BEEN ACTING WEIRD EVER SINCE REGINA AND I DEACTIVATED THE DIAMOND. SNOW WAS ALWAYS THE ONE WHO SAW GOOD IN REGINA.

''Emma please don't yell. Let's talk about it in a normal way. '' Snow said and walked towards Emma and sat down next to Emma. She grabbed Emma's hand as she wanted to calm her down. ''It's just that feeling that I have. And it feels like it is a big deal Emma. It's not that I see her as the evil queen again or evil at all. But now it's just not feeling right. I have to trust my instincts Emma'.

''why do you have the feeling something is wrong' Emma asked as she pulled her hand away from snow and walked towards the counter to make herself some hot cocoa with cinnamon.''

Snow continued ''why has she not shown herself all week Emma'' there must be a reason why she has not left the house for the whole week. She din't even speak with Henry. The last time she had not shown herself for a long time was when she ripped my heart out remember.''

''Yes mom''. Emma said in a very sarcastic way and rolled with her eyes.'' ''Emma'' snow replied. ''What has gotten in to you. you act like a teenager''

''nothing'' Emma yelled while she sat back at the table ''you are acting like one yourself..''

''I'm not the one who is yelling here Emma'' snow managed to keep her voice calm even though her frustration was still growing. ''If you want to we can talk about this later when I come back from the woods.''

''OK fine'' Emma sighed. we talk about this later. that's only because I have to drop some extra blankets and other stuff off at Leroy's . You know it's going to be a cold night tonight. And I don't want Henry or anyone to get sick these days''.

Henry charming and the seven dwarfs where on a hiking/camping trip in the woods near the toll bridge. Charming suggested that because Henry was still kind of traumatized by Tamara and Greg kidnapping him. They almost succeeded in to taking him to Neverland but luckily Henry escaped at the last moment.

''Snow you have to promise me that you will not see Regina promise me''

''Okay Emma, can I go now..'' Snow already had put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

''sure'' Emma yawned.''that will give me a chance to sleep some more before I go drop the blankets of at the camping spot.'' Emma put the cup coco back on the counter and went upstairs.

* * *

Regina sat down at her kitchen table with a cop of fresh coffee. She sighed. She looked at the clock it was just 9 o clock. She usually woke up early and had no problems with that. But now it was just like she had been hit by a bus. It's even been a long time since she had a headache. She still wore her silk pajama and had no intention of getting dressed before noon.

The reason Regina had been so tired was because of the same nightmare she had every night. She tried to remember it but the more she tried the less she could remember.. There were a couple of thing she did remember. A woman who kept saying love is weakness. It reminded her of her mother. But the voice sounded nothing like her mother's voice. The voice actually sounded sweet and loving. But she also heard the woman scream.. ''U are a worthless Daughter. I never loved you and I never will. If I ever find you I shall destroy your happiness. I will have no mercy on you evil witch''. Some of those words sounded so familiar to here but she had no idea whoever said that.

Regina sat down on her sofa. For the first time in months she watched some tv. but as usual on the Saturday morning there was nothing on. Just some cooking shows, a fitness work out show and some kids TV. Cooking shows in the morning was something she never understood. why would you do a cooking TV show in the early morning. Dinner was not until at least 8 hours. Before Regina knew it her eyes started to close. She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Suddenly she woke up... "HOLY SHIT''! she yelled. her heart was beating really fast and she was sweating like a pig. She had the nightmare again. She took A piece of paper out of her purse and started to write things down. As always even her notes were organized..

**My nightmare.. 2013.**

**Feelings.. **

freezing cold.

a weird pain in on my back.

Frightened.

Lost.

**Words. **

Worthless daughter.

Love is weakness.

I will never love you.

I shall destroy your happiness.

**What did I see?**

The woods.

A apple tree yard.

A black horse...

Looking back at the paper Regina had the feeling that there was only one thing she could do. It was not much but it was at least something. She took her cell out of her purse. She needed to talk to someone about it.

''Dr. Hopper. You are speaking with Regina Mills. I was hoping you and I could talk.

* * *

Snow had been walking in woods all day now. She had enough time to think about why she was so worried about Regina but for some reason, she still had no idea where it came from. Her feet started to hurt. But she really needed some time alone after her fight with Emma. It was already getting dark and she was about to return home when she noticed some one was just outside of the town borders of storybrooke.

She could see that she was a teenage girl. She must be somewhere between 18 and 22 years old. she noticed the girl had beautiful golden-brown hair. She slowly walked closer towards the girl.

**I hope you liked my first chapter.. any mistakes are mine.. Please feel free to leave a review... **


End file.
